the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: Arkadia/Statistics
The following is a complete list of logistics, statistics and miscellaneous in Arkadia. Statistics Considering how the different traits, professions and backstories warrant the survivors of the Arkadia incident an array of skillsets and of attributes, they will be given a measure of each of these five abilities, how well they perform or how poorly they perform in those areas, and they will dictate many of their actions throughout the game. Through the use of hard work and character development, it is indeed possible to upgrade the attribute that a player or non-playable character has, and they will also change accordingly to the progress of the season. Among the five attributes, there are: determines how physically fit and capable of exercing great amounts of forces the players are. Higher values show advantages in hand-to-hand combat and any activity that requires a sturdy build. Lower values could perhaps lead to not being able to perform certain actions. determines how nimble and fast the player is, indicating in how agile they are at accomplishing tasks as well. Higher values indicate a fast runner or someone capable of dodging from attacks with better ease, while lower values show the opposite. determines how influential and capable of using attraction to win over a situation the players are. Higher values mean that they will succeed in tactics of seduction, convincing and persuasion with higher odds than those with lower values. determines how succesful the players are in evading danger by hiding or passing by quietly without raising red flags. Higher values will give players the chance to pass by mostly undetected, while lower values almost guarantee that they'll be seen by someone. determines how much the players pay attention to detail and what they can notice in their surroundings. Higher values are consistent with better insight on the location or situation, capable of noticing important aspects of the place that others may have missed, while lower values showcase less information given to those on their surroundings. With this, these dynamics should dictate the rotation of skillsets to the optimal accomplishment of a situation. Players NPCs Even though the Arkadia incident will not last any longer than a few weeks, the players are still capable of passing by natural causes and suffering the effect of their own bodies due to the harrowing lack of food, water and medication after the mood suppressants from the extinct species were turned off. Thus, alongside the season, players will have to consume food every day and drink water every day, risking going down one level of and if they don't do so. Also having to take care of how fit and ready for action they are, as well as how they are in terms of bodily functions, this should put players in a more dynamic quest in Arkadia. The following are the four sustenance topics that players must be wary of during the season: players must eat every single day, going down one point in Food whenever they do not consume enough food for the day. They will perform normally when their Food is high, but when it is low, players will find themselves fatigued and underperforming. If it reaches zero, they will starve to death. Can be restored one point by eating every day or eating more than one meal per day for more points. players will have to drink potable water every single day as well, going down one point in Water whenever they don't consume enough water. As water runs out faster, lack of water makes players fatigued more easily and they can quickly dehydrate when it reaches zero. Can be restored one point by drinking the equivalent of one bottle of water, but can be greatly restored if the amount consumed is higher. players will have to take care of their health during the season, as a low level of health could signal that they are prone to sickness, and thus, they can deteriorate their condition and perform even worse. Eating and drinking properly, as well as sleeping in optimal conditions, will ensure that the health is mantained steady, but the lower the level, the more likely to get sick players get. If the health bar reaches zero, the player dies of illness. Can be restored with medication and rest, as well as proper care of the body. players that do not get enough rest at night or overwork themselves during the day may encounter a lower level of energy as they make their way across the park, and thus, will be slow and bad at performing actions, getting more lenient the less points they have. If the energy bar reaches zero, players are prone to fainting at any given moment. Can be restored with rest, proper food and water consumption and optimal health. All of these topics are intertwinned, so players must pay great attention to them. Players NPCs